


Cool New Devices

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Exhibitionism, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Masturbation, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Other, Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: After a mercenary stint, Dominic is pent-up and annoyed but somehow curious about a new piece of technology he received…
Kudos: 2





	Cool New Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I wrote as a Halloween exchange piece for a friend of mine, featuring my Warrior of Light Dominic! I hope you like it! I headcanon that a lot of people in Hydaelyn are having difficulty adapting to the quickly changing, new technological advances that keep rolling out, and this one just stuck in my head...

_ SLAM! _

The sliding door to the Miqo’te’s inn room pulled shut as Dominic latched it, trudging noisily across the room as he’d take and remove his coat, tossing it onto the bed. With a loud sigh, he took a seat and his hands fell onto his knees as he’d shake his head.

“Dumbasses… treasure hunting or not, you’re not supposed to anger an entire pack of barases…” he growled, before throwing himself back onto his bed, arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He was still vaguely covered in sweat, his trip throughout the Hingashi and Yanxian nightscape having been more taxing than he expected. It added a slight glossy sheen to his body, running all the way down to his waistline where his tight leather pants sat, stuck to his skin by the moist, hot material, just barely covering the Seeker’s impressive bulge. He rolled his eyes. They were drawn to the coat he’d tossed, and he furrowed his brow.

_ “...you can use it to take pictures…” _

_ Pictures? Like the kind Daniel takes? The ones I pose for… _

Dominic clicked his tongue.

“I… wouldn’t be any good at taking them, anyway. I wasn’t last time… and that was just an ab shot…”

He huffed.

“Ugh. I need a shower… I stink…” he said, shaking his head before quickly scenting himself, drawing his nose against his right armpit with a small whine.

_ Then again if it… actually does take pictures… _

The pungent scent of damp armpit hair couldn’t draw him away from that thought. If it did… then what? What could he do? He could snap photos…

_...of… me? _

He pondered that.

Wouldn’t it be good if he could? He could send pics to all his boys in training, keep up with them remotely…

_ But they’d need tomephones, too, right? _

That thought made him frown. He’d gotten one from the mission, so the average person likely wouldn’t have one… so wouldn’t it just be a useless slab of tomelith?

The violet-haired Seeker rolled over onto his side,his tail moving at a mile a minute behind him as he kept his eyes on his coat, debating as he laid against his folded arms. 

“But then again if I could send them to someone, that person would be really lucky, right? I mean, they’d get to see me naked…”

_...and possibly get me arrested by the Sekiseigumi, who’ll threaten castrating me again… _

“Ugh, fuck!”

Dominic shouted, forcing himself up as the soles of his boots hit the floor loudly. He’d grab the coat, searching through it for the item in question, pulling out a smooth, thin black slab, with red light rays running across it in crevasses all across the surface. With a single swipe of his finger, the device came to life.

“Good evening, Domi” the words on the screen read in the standard Eorzean script, in a blue light soft on Dominic’s eyes. They were replaced a moment later with a series of interactable squares, which Dominic scrolled through confusedly.

“Ugh… there’s so much, what does it all do? Clock… appearance? What the heck is a keyboard…”

The muscled Seeker went on, searching through all the options before his finger would settle on one labeled “camera”, replacing all of the interfaceable text a moment later with a clear, small window, staring directly down at Dominic’s feet.

“H-hey those are… my boots…?” Dominic asked, tilting his head as his fang would spill out, looking confused as he tilted the pane with his finger.

“That’s the inn room door…”

Dominic’s finger nervously slid up and down the screen, his black fingernail shaking a little as he thumbed back and forth in his mind. Where should he start…? 

“How do I test it…”

Dominic bit his lip, sliding his finger upward again before noting a brilliant yellow light, and then a flash before noting a frozen pane in the corner, where both of his feet sat in his sweaty black leather boots.

“O-oh… did it take? Huh… w-wait that’s my feet? Mm… damn, so I can take boot pictures… myself?”

_ Better not indulge that too much… I’ll be here all night taking pictures of my feet… _ Dominic thought, frowning before taking the phone in hand again.

“Alright so… it looks like it’s displaying my palm now. How do I…?”

The Seeker smirked.

“So… if I was gonna take pictures for somebody, what would they most wanna see…?”

~

Dominic tossed his sweaty, dirty leather pants onto the bed as he’d raise his arms above his head, stretching loudly before letting his eyes focus back on his naked body, taking a few steps into the room next to his inn room’s main room, into the bathroom where he kept all of his magazines and his make-up kit. He delicately sat the phone against the wall, so that the camera’s interface pointed outwards, showing the clear impression of the bathroom wall.

“Okay, now if I…”

Dominic pressed on a button, and the view changed, showing off a generous point of view of the Seeker’s underarm, causing him to blush as he drew away.

“O-oh… e… err… that’s me…”

His brown eyes widened with a puppy-like stare, head tilted in a confused gaze as he looked on at the camera, which was scanning his naked body and reflecting it on the screen.

“W-wow… um… this is different without Daniel or… any of the shoot people…”

_ So it can take… pit pics too? _

Dominic bit his lip. With one finger pressed against the camera, he raised his arm and awkwardly positioned it into the frame, pressing down and watching the flash happen again before reflecting back a clear, lit-up shot of the Seeker’s violet bed. 

“O-oh, damn…”

Dominic’s eyes widened, his cock stiffening a small amount as he raised the other arm and did the same, before being returned a reflected image of his right purple armpit bed.

“Hahh… shit. So this is what people jerk off to in my magazines? Mmm… I can… kinda see the appeal…”

_ Alright Dom, let’s try something a bit more pleasing now… _

Dominic took a deep breath, noting that the camera’s menu had a function on it that appeared to be a timed flash. He pressed it, noting a couple of numbers counting down from 5 on the screen.

_ 5… _

The Seeker stepped back a small ways, his chest front and center as he’d assume a relaxed posture, arms cheekily behind his head.

_ 3… _

The cocky Miqo’te grinned, jutting his chest out so that all six abs were tight, a small bead of sweat slipping down Dominic’s navel as the light from the camera flashed, making another imprint. Dominic walked forward, picking it up from the space in front of the mirror as he’d sweep his finger across it.

“Whew, damn… now  _ that’s _ an ab shot…” he chuckled, letting his tail swing between his legs as his ears would twitch.

“Hmm… what next? I could… do a puppy pose. Maybe my ass?”

The Seeker swept the room until he found a stack of magazines, setting the phone against it. His hand now practiced, he swept his finger across the screen and pressed the button to change the view until it centered on him again. Dominic then got onto all fours, his back to the camera as he’d present his rear, spreading his thighs so that his ass and boots were perfectly in view. He took just a small glance behind him as he noted the camera counting down from 10, his tail swaying excitedly as he leaned forward and naturally spread himself, exposing his full rear and hole to the camera, taking a small breath as he’d feel his now erect cock fall between his legs. The exhibitionist in him couldn’t help but admit there was something deeply arousing about this—even if nobody ever actually saw his self-made hole pictures, he got a thrill from taking them. The puppy lowered his head, curling his paws as he awaited that satisfying flash, groaning as it illuminated the room and he’d turn to thumb through the camera again until he came face to face with the photo, an intense blush on his face.

“Oh shit… I-I forgot how pink and tight I am…” Dominic whined, closing his eyes. “That’s… a perfect back view shot, boot soles and all. Damn…”

Dominic seethed through his teeth.

“So… where from here? I got my pits, my abs… ass, and hole… I-I guess I should… do a jerk off shot?”

He bit his lip, turning towards the camera as he’d get down onto his knees.

“This feels less experimental and more… gratuitous now…” he sighed. “I’m really turned on by this, too…”

The Seeker placed his hand firmly around his hard, musky cock, still fresh with sweat from the day as he’d spread his legs and groan, his free hand against his nipple as it’d dance around the slightly hardened, dark nub. 

“M-mmm… s-should I… c-can I…”

He grit his teeth, pressing the button on the camera to resume the timer, now up to 15 seconds. Letting out a small breath, Dominic spat onto his head, letting his hand smear it in as he’d bask in the slick sound of leather against flesh, working that hard throbbing red rod a little more roughly as he’d stroke and tug at his nipple.

“A-ahh… nn…”

Whining, the puppy went on. He stroked a bit harder now, noting that the timer was at 10 seconds, as he’d continue. Squeezing down on his sensitive nub, Dominic let out a sharp cry.

“I-I-I’m pr… pretty close. Still worked up from the half jerk I did earlier… o-on the ferr… ferry… nngh…”

_ 5… _

“A-ahhhh… ugh… f-fuck…!”

_ 3… _

Dominic continued until he let out a satisfying whine, a fresh, white tint splashing over the magazines and the wall as the flash filled the room, catching the perfectly timed shot of Dominic with his arm above his forehead, hand on his cock as he’d keep his mouth open in a clear moan, a glob of semen shooting out against the device. Dominic stroked harder, milking himself of a few more fresh ropes against the device before laying back, staring up at the ceiling as he’d stagger his breath, letting his cock drip between his legs.

“Agghhhh…” the brown-eyed Miqo’te whined. He glanced out of his periphery, noting that his tomephone was completely soaked in cum.

“S… shit…”

He bit his lip. How was he going to explain this one…

Dominic leaned forward.

“Alright, just gotta close i—wait,  _ shit—“ _

There was another flash and before he knew it, a clear photograph of the Seeker’s hard, perky nipples and tight pectorals sat on the screen. Dominic flushed red with embarrassment, before looking around the room.

“I… I should clean up… fuck…”

Dirty or not, the Seeker couldn’t help but admire how interesting the device was… maybe it could have more thorough uses, as he began to prepare to clean up and began to think on the various ways he could bind himself and take pictures throughout the evening...


End file.
